Someone who cares
by Katie - Lyn Della Robia
Summary: A chance encounter leaves Hermione wondering of the intentions and feelings of one Slytherin Male. But is he telling the truth, or playing her like the Slytherin he's professed to be? Set in 7th year.


I deleted this story and reposted it due to Minor changes and a Idea to continue. I'm not sure if the updates will be often, or even good. But I'm going to try and turn it into a BlaiseXHermione Romance. Not sure. My Idea's only Half-Tushed at best. For now. Hope you all like the changes and the hopefully soon update! RR&R!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K.R. do you really think I would be spending my time sitting on a computer writing Fan Fiction for my own story?

* * *

That's when I knew that he couldn't be ALL bad. Well I guess you don't know what I'm talking about. Let me explain.

_**FlashBack**_

_I was in the library when he came back to where I was sitting. He sat down across from me and immediately pulled out his charms work. Today the assignment was to write an essay. Two foot four inches minimum length. Not that that pertains to this story...FOCUS!_

_Anyway. He sat down and didn't say ANYTHING, and I mean not one _WORD_, and started to work. I sat there for five minutes watching him work. Then I burst into tears. It was all to much. He looked up._

_"What's wrong Granger?" He asked_

_"Everything." I said before I could stop my self. This wasn't the best person to be having this conversation with. He's a SLYTHERIN for goodness sake!_

_"What do you mean?" He replied confused. I looked up. _'_what does _he _know_?'_ I though with contempt._

_"Your a Slytherin. Why do you care what's wrong with me?" I spat at him. I stayed sitting though, so I think He knew that I was just taking my anger out on him._

_"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean that I'm evil." He was calm. I sat in silence contemplating his words. "Come on Granger, tell me what's going on?" It sounded more like a statement than a question._

_"Promise me we can have this conversation as though we aren't enemies by association or that were from opposing houses?" I inquired skeptically_

_"Yes, Granger. Now tell me what's wrong. You've been crying for the last 5 minutes."_

_"Fine. Walk with me" I packed up my books. He followed suit and we walked out of the library. At least ten minutes went by before I finally spoke._

_"Do you really want to know what's bothering me?"_

_"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"_

_"I don't know. I guess I'm just not used to people actually caring."_

_"Whoa whoa whoa." He said stopping. He looked completely and thoroughly shocked "I though that's what Potter and Weasly did. Care, I mean."_

_"You'd think so." I replied._

_"Well then for today at least I will." He paused "But if they don't care about how you feel then why do you guys act as though you are the best friends in the entire world?" He inquired as the shock started to wear off._

_"By now our relationship has become more one of habit than friendship."_

_"So when did that change?"_

_"Somewhere in fifth year is when it started to fizzle. End of sixth is when it really ended."_

_"Well you need some new friends then don't you?" I looked over at him disbelieving._

_"Who would be friends with me?" I looked down at my feet. "I'm just the know-it-all Gryffindor."_

_"No your not. Your so much more." He grabbed my arm. "Do you realize how many guys in this school drool over you behind your back? How many fist fights there are because of you?" I stared at him, he seemed agitated. Was he really telling the truth? I shook my head_

_"Your lying."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Well look at the facts, the only guy that has ever asked me to go steady is Victor and I said no because he is four years older than me."_

_"That's exactly the reason why." I was quit for a moment._

_"What?"_

_"You turned down Victor Krum, star Quidditch player. No one at Hogwarts has enough guts to ask you. They all believe that you'll just turn them down like you did Victor." I snorted._

_"You have a great imagination don't you?" He raised his hands in surrender._

_"Fine. I guess it's your choice on weather to believe me or not." We'd come to a stop at one of the many four-way intersections. "But I see more than anyone else, and I know more about people than some even know themselves." And off He walked._

**_End FlashBack_**

See? I told you He couldn't be all bad...


End file.
